Inferno
by TempestThrall
Summary: In the DoM, Harry is hit with a spell that sends her into another world. She just wants to be left alone. Yet she gathers the attention of a man with enrapturing blue eyes whose smirk and smoldering gaze drag her deep into his world of bloodlust. Harry's magic sings of danger and the Salvatores are right in the middle of it. Well, Harry has never been one to sit on the sidelines...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Vampire Diaries

Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my second profile because originally I left for personal reasons. Namely writers block, other things etc. And I didn't want the added pressure to update old stories. Since I decided to get back into writing I am just going to move this story over to my other profile. My other profile is Darkangel9872005. Head over there to add it to your favorites. It will only be updated over there.

_Department of Mysteries _

Harry flung herself sideways as Neville took aim again and shouted:

"STUPEFY!"

The jet of red light flew right over the Death Eaters shoulder and hit a glass-fronted cabinet on the wall full of variously shaped hour-glasses; the cabinet fell to the floor and exploded in a shower of glittering sand and debris, throwing everyone back.

Harry screamed as she collided with a display case full of unknown magical items. The glass shattered upon impact. Various shards pierced her back, Harry choked on blood and sand, landing in a heap.

"Harry!" Someone screamed as if from far away. Harry clenched her fist around her wand, attempting to get her barrings.

It was not to be, blood-soaked the items surrounding her and they began to glow. The glowing increased to a blinding light. Harry closed her eyes as the light became scorching hot. Her face was on fire. Screams echoed through the chamber as something grabbed Harry around the middle and pulled.

Her eyes were clenched tightly as she went airborne. Her friends screamed out desperately.

Soon their voices faded as Harry felt herself get pulled further and further away. Her hair whipped harshly against her face and abused, glass ridden back.

Her face stung and she could feel blood dripping down her cheeks. Debris from the explosion must have got her face without her knowing. Her nails dug into the soft palms of her hand that gripped her wand.

She could feel her magic pulsing as the wind whipped around her, it was so loud. It felt as if she was in the heart of a cyclone. She tumbled and was tossed around like a rag doll. The wind battering relentlessly into her body.

Her mouth was wide open, her screams devoured by the terrible gale. Fear filled her heart as she clawed at her magical core. Begging her magic to save her. Forcing it into her wand in the hope it would do something. Anything to get her out of the torture.

Her lightning bolt scar split open, warm blood tore from her forehead, her wand became hot, unbearably so and she screamed. Tears drying as fast as they came.

She tried to release it, but she couldn't.

It was melting into her hand. Would her torture go on forever? Would there be an end? Peeling her eyes open was a mistake.

She was falling, through lights, stars, and space. The trinkets surrounded her, not as many as before. Even now she could see that they were disintegrating one by one. Only three were left. Two. Would her suffering finally end when the last one faded away? One.

Zero. The last one exploded in fire and a familiar song. She tried to shield her face but couldn't move her arms from the force of the surrounding wind. She collided harshly with what seemed to be ground. Her body skidding and flipping.

Crashing through underbrush, grass, leaves, and dirt. Until finally she came to rest on her back at the base of a giant tree. Her body stopping just before her head hit the trunk. Breathing shakily in relief of her sudden freedom from the magical torture.

Tears leaked from her eyes as a gentle wind brushed her face whilst she gazed into the night sky. Stars glittered above her, the gentle light filtering through the large oak leaves.

Tilting her head to the side, she observed where she had landed. It was a forest, lush with vegetation and thick with trees.

She turned her head the other way to see that she seemed to be deep in whatever forest she had landed in. Too far away from civilization to seek help for her injuries.

Harry stared back up at the sky as a sense of hopelessness filled her. Her body was numb, she knew that wasn't a good sign. Already her vision was tunneling. She could feel the ground beneath her becoming warm. She was loosing too much blood. She was getting warm.

She had to get up. She could feel her magic bubbling beneath her skin. She had to save herself. She was sweating.

Her friends still needed her. Her insides suddenly felt like they were boiling. She felt like she was on fire and then quite suddenly she was. Her mind screamed out in denial. Her vision faded to black.

The next time Harry regained consciousness, it was to a deep feeling of peace. The pain was gone, her body felt light and she could no longer feel anything piercing her body. Opening her eyes, she noticed that she was no longer beneath the tree from before.

White mist surrounded her and after a moment she realized she was unclothed. This didn't bother her, for she was sure she was alone. Sitting up, she glanced around but the white glowing mist was everywhere.

Tilting her head, she thought perhaps she would like to dress. Just as suddenly as she thought that a white dress and undergarments appeared folded before her.

Blinking, she shrugged and put them on before standing gingerly. Smiling when there was no pain, she spun around attempting to see through the mist.

As she concentrated on it, the mist began to fade away revealing a large room with a domed crystal ceiling. Glass panels decorated the walls and glittering gothic tiles filled the floor. In the center of the room was a bench and on that bench sat a woman patiently waiting to be acknowledged by Harry.

After taking in everything within the room with her eyes, Harry finally noticed the woman who looked at her with a gentle and loving smile.

Harry gasped, for the woman was beautiful. Her hair, red like flames, and eyes a stunning emerald green. Tears filled Harry's eyes as she stared at the woman.

"Mum?" Harry choked out.

"Hello, my Harry." Lily Evans greeted. Her eyes loving as she held out a hand for her daughter.

"Mum!" Harry cried as she raced over and threw herself into her mother's waiting arms. Harry sobbed as she held the woman who gave her life. Lily shushed and soothed her daughter, her fingers combing through her thick raven locks that shimmered a dark red in the light.

When finally Harry cried herself out she looked up at her mother. Her eyes tracing every inch of her mother's face in exuberance.

"Am I dead?" Harry asked. Lily chuckled at her daughter's expression. Her eyes warm.

"No, sweetheart," Lily replied.

"What? Then how?" Came Harry's confused reply.

"In the department of Mysteries your blood activated some experiments that the unspeakables were working on, that mixed with the timesand did something unprecedented." Explained the older witch.

"Wha..?" Questioned Harry, her forehead scrunched in confusion.

"You were tossed into another dimension." Said Lily as she rubbed the pads of her fingers across Harry's cheeks.

"What?! I have to get back. My friends are in danger. I.." Harry scrambled off the bench. Her hands pulling at her hair in anxiety.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible dear." Lily calmly replied as she stood.

"Why not?!" Shrieked Harry in a panic. Lily gently grasped Harry's face. Her hands cupping her cheeks.

"Traveling between dimensions can't be done without consequence. You have already experienced that first hand. One single person can't perform the spell necessary to travel dimensions.

It requires a large amount of magical power and the sacrifice of a life. Plus those who travel dimensions are irrevocably changed.

It has been reported by those that have successfully gone through using communication devices that their magics were chaotic. Sometimes those that traveled became squibs.

Therefore once you hop dimensions you're stuck. It is a one-way trip I'm afraid." Lily gently explained. Using her thumbs to wipe away her daughter's tears.

"But…my friends. I have to try!" Whimpered Harry. Her pain-filled eyes pleading with her mother.

"My sweet child, it's too late. The time of Voldemort and his reign of terror has come and gone. Time moves differently in this world your in compared to ours."

"What?" Whispered Harry in disbelief. It felt like all she could do was ask that question. Her mind was in shambles. No, it can't be true. She thought.

"I'm sorry Harry," Lily said gently. Her fingers rubbing circles on her cheeks. Harry shuddered. Her breath becoming short. Lily brought Harry into her arms before she began to hyperventilate. Harry took comfort in the feel of her mother's embrace.

"Did they suffer? Did Voldemort win?" Harry asked quietly. Dreading the answer but desperate for it all the same.

"Oh, Harry…" Lily murmured, pained.

"Please…I need to know." Begged Harry. Lily looked down at her daughter's pleading eyes and caved.

"Once you disappeared, the Order appeared shortly after and rescued your friends. Ron died that day. One of the death eaters sent him into another unspeakable experiment that killed him.

He died quickly. He didn't suffer. The rest of your friends were bruised and had some broken bones. Those were easily fixed. Dumbledore returned them to the castle. They, angry at the loss of both you and Ron, ordered every magical book they could find.

They trained in all forms of magic they could and became a well-oiled machine. They rose up to become the pinnacle opposition to Voldemort and his ilk. Nevile taking over leadership. The magical world was at war for 7 years before finally Nevile and Dumbledore killed Voldemort.

Many of your friends died, but they died for what they believed in. They fought the good fight. The rest lived long and fulfilling lives after the war was won. They are all at peace now." Lily finished. They were both quiet for a time while Harry absorbed the information she was just given.

"Can you tell them I'm sorry for everything. I love them." Harry asked some time later.

"Oh sweet one, they already know. You have nothing to be sorry for." Lily replied.

Harry inwardly thought she had everything to be sorry for, but figured her mother would just disagree so she kept her silence.

"You said I'm not dead…but you also said one can't travel dimensions without a sacrifice of a life. So how?" Harry asked.

"You had a piece of Voldemort's soul in your scar," Lily said bluntly.

"What?!" Gasped Harry, making to pull away but Lily just hugged her tighter.

"Peace child. It's gone now. Once you wake, you will also experience changes to your body." Lily explained.

"What has happened to me? My magic? Will I be a squib?!" Harry asked, panicked. Her magic was everything to her. She didn't think she could live without it.

"I don't know. I don't know which world you traveled to, nor do I know the extent of damage done to your body and magical core. I was only able to see that you crossed the barrier between worlds. We are not able to see beyond it." Lily patiently explained. Suddenly the room began to fill with mist again.

"..."

"It seems as if my time with you is at its end," Lily said reluctantly as the mist grew thicker.

"No! I don't want to go. I want to stay with you!" Harry shouted and held desperately to her mother.

"Oh, sweetheart. I would love nothing more than to have you in my arms forever, but more than anything I don't want you to join your father and I when you have barely begun to live." Lily said firmly.

"But." Harry protested.

"No, Harry. Live. Promise me. You'll go out and make friends. Fall in love and enjoy life. Your father, Sirius, Remus and I, including all your friends want this for you, Harry. Once you have lived a full and happy life, only then do I want to see you on the otherside. Do I make myself clear young lady." Harry's mother said sternly.

"Yes, mum." Harry meekly replied. Her eyes were sad. Lily smiled.

"Good. Now my dear. It's time to wake up." Lily replied and kissed Harry's forehead.

Everything went white.

Then Harry woke up.

A/N: So this is my second profile because originally I left for personal reasons. Namely writers block, other things etc. And I didn't want the added pressure to update old stories. Since I decided to get back into writing I am just going to move this story over to my other profile. My other profile is Darkangel9872005. Head over there to add it to your favorites. It will only be updated over there.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own Vampire Diaries nor Harry Potter

A/N: So this is my second profile because originally I left for personal reasons. Namely writers block, other things etc. And I didn't want the added pressure to update old stories. Since I decided to get back into writing I am just going to move this story over to my other profile. My other profile is Darkangel9872005. Head over there to add it to your favorites. It will only be updated over there.

Harry blinked dazedly as she became aware of her surroundings once more. Her brain felt muddled, skin-tight as if she has sat too long in the sun. Curiously, she was uncomfortable but felt no pain. Breathing shakily, she realized that she was beneath the large oak again.

The scent of burning leaves hung heavily in the air as the first light of the morning filtered down through the branches above casting the surrounding forest in a multitude of brilliant colors. The air was crisp, blowing gently on her heated skin.

Clenching her teeth, Harry decided she was going to try to sit up, remembering the mind-numbing pain and blistering heat that followed her to unconsciousness. Counting to three in her head, she heaved herself into a seated position. Gasping when black soot and flakes of skin fell off her in a cloud of dust.

Coughing and waving her hand around to disperse it, she realized her whole body was burnt, even her clothes had turned to ash. Her skin black and pealing. She was naked, she realized but pushed the thought to the back of her head to deal with later as she was currently far from civilization. Clenching her fist, expecting pain, she gasped when there was none.

Then she opened her fist, her deadened skin flaked off and floated away like ash, revealing new skin beneath. She remembered her wand she had been holding and how it melted in her hand.

Pursing her lips as she fought back an anguished cry at the loss, she pushed herself to her feet, expecting to have to force weakened limbs into position but finding herself renewed in strength.

Standing, Harry looked around, finding herself in a circle of mounds of burning ashes. The fire slowly dying out. Instead of fear at the flames, she felt comforted. Like they were an extension of herself. Curious now at the feeling, Harry closed her eyes looking within herself for the connection. She gasped when she felt magic still flowing through her veins.

She gave a happy cry as she had confirmation that she was not a squib. She had feared the loss when her mother had told her of the possibility. Her magic felt different though, where before it was like a flowing gentle river, now it was like a chaotic storm. Crashing waves, cresting and slamming on ocean shores. Fires smoldering and climbing high, then dying down to the last cinder.

Harry was overwhelmed and could feel herself falling deeper into her magic, she struggled to pull herself out of the turbulent energy, she had to find focus. Breathing unsteadily, in and out, she centered herself and again looked for the connection she knew was there. Finally, after some time of wading through her magic, she found it.

Once she did, she willed the connection to break and the magic to return to her. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth when she felt the magic return like an eager puppy trying to please its master. Opening her eyes, she realized the flames were gone.

Smiling, Harry rubbed her hands over her arms and chest, feeling the roughness. She laughed quietly when there was still no pain. Tears, stung her eyes as she realized that she was changed, her magic was more and her body felt different. There was a pressure in her shoulder blades that hadn't been there before. Harry's lips trembled, as the reality of the situation finally hit her.

If the dream she had of her mother really happened as was to be believed, then she was in another dimension. Irrevocably changed. Her time in her world gone, her friends had lived, battled and died leaving her behind. She was alone, naked and burnt in the middle of nowhere in some dimension that could have giant aliens running around for all she knows.

Collapsing onto her hands and knees, Harry screamed and sobbed. Crying out against her misfortune. Cursing the world for her continued suffering. Hogwarts was the only home she'd ever known.

Now it had been cruelly ripped away from her. What was she to do? Her mother wanted her to live a full and happy life. She didn't really know what happiness was. She had fleeting moments of what she thought was happiness but didn't really know if it was. Life had been cruel to her. Her first eleven years of life were hell.

She only knew pain and hate back then. Once she got to Hogwarts, it was a little better but overshadowed with the fear of Voldemort. Harry always persevered though and this would be no different.

Digging her fingers into the ashes and dirt, Harry made a promise to herself. She would allow her this time to grieve what was lost to her. Then she would pick herself up and lock her pain away. She had practice after all.

Sometime later, Harry had cried herself out. Her tears dried up, rubbing a hand over her head, she could feel hair poking through her burnt flesh like a porcupine.

Shaking her head, she stood up, taking stock of her surroundings. The forest was quiet save the sounds of the swaying tree branches and bird calls in the distance.

Light-filled the dense forest as the sun shown brightly above. It was late into the morning now and she was still naked and getting a tad hungry. She should find a river or something to clean herself up, then see about finding something to clothe herself.

After that, she should see about finding something to eat.

A river would most likely have fish, or other animals she could hunt nearby. Nodding to herself she set off. As she walked, she noticed that she was a lot quieter and surer on her feet.

Nimbly, gliding through the forest, her body avoiding snapping branches or crunching leaves. Suprised at this new instinctive skill, she smirked.

The skill would definitely come in handy for mischief-making, she thought.

After walking for some time, she began to get frustrated when she couldn't find any water. Huffing, Harry reached deep into the turbulent magic inside her, willing her magic to show her the way to a place of water.

She screamed in surprise when her body was consumed in flames. Just as suddenly as the fire came, it was gone.

Her breath came in short pants, fear still clogged her senses, sweat beaded on her forehead. Blinking, as she came out of her fear-induced shock, she realized that she now stood in front of a lake and that the fire had brought no pain.

Fire travel. Like a phoenix.

She thought in a daze. Her mind now connecting the dots of waking up in ash, the familiar song she heard as her wand melted and traveling by fire. Had her Pheonix core wand given her the ability, she wondered? Shaking her head at the absurdity of it all she looked around.

On the opposite side of the lake, from where she was, a wooden dock extended out into the lake and beautiful two-story log cabin with a separate two-door garage overlooked it. Large pine and oak trees towered over the property.

The windows were covered in curtains and there was no car in the driveway. Harry didn't like the thought of stealing, but she was in desperate need of a shower, clothes, and substance.

The thought of a hot shower beat the thought of washing herself in the lake. She would just have to find a way to repay whoever owned the house. Nodding to herself, Harry began to trek the shoreline around the lake to the house.

By the time, she had made it up to the front door, the sun looked like it was an hour or two away from setting. Harry was absolutely famished. Her stomach seemed to growl every moment. Standing on the wrap around porch, Harry looked for something to cover herself with, not wanting to just waltz in, in case someone was home.

Sighing in relief when she saw a thick throw blanket on a rocking chair, she quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around herself. She knocked firmly on the door and listened.

Not hearing anything, she knocked again three more times just to be sure. When no one answered, she tried the doorknob. It was locked. Sighing, Harry reached within herself for her magic and willed it to open the door. The door burst off its hinges, slammed into the wall and shattered in what looked to be the living room. Harry paled, cursing repeatedly, and scurried into the house, her eyes surveying the damage.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Harry once again centered herself. Closing her eyes, she willed the door to repair itself and return to the state it was in before.

Opening her eyes, she sighed in relief as her magic repaired the door. The shards and pieces coming together and attaching to the door frame as one as if nothing happened. It looks like she would need to practice and be more specific in what she asks her magic to do. Shaking her head, she tightened the blanket around her and looked around. She stood in the entryway, a living room opened up before her.

It had a comfy looking sofa and a love seat with a bookshelf lining the far wall. Off to her right was a staircase and a hall that led to what looked like a kitchen.

Reminded of her hungered state by another growl from her stomach, she walked the length of the hall to the kitchen. It was huge, a large island was at its center with marbled countertops and pine colored cabinets with glass panels. Harry walked over to the stainless steel fridge and opened it in desperation to find it empty.

Grunting in frustration, she opened the cabinets, praying that there be nonperishables at least. She bounced around in victory when she found a can of chili and some crackers. Smiling, she continued her foraging for a pot.

When she found one, she placed it on the stovetop and turned it on. Making a happy sound when it worked. Nodding in satisfaction, Harry pulled the tab on the can and poured it into the pot.

She opened the drawer to the right of the stove and found a wooden spoon and began to stir the chili until it was hot. Harry once again looked through the drawers until she found silverware, giving a happy chirp when she found it, she sat at the table with the pot on top of an oven mitt she found and began to eat. Once finished, she cleaned the kitchen and put everything back where she found it. Leaving the can on the counter to dispose of later.

At least whatever world she was in had food she recognized and some form of civilization, judging by the house. Nodding to herself.

Harry went upstairs in search of a bathroom to clean up and some clothes. Opening the first door she came too, she was surprised at her luck in finding a girl's room. A queen bed with a wooden frame was in the middle of the room, vanity and dresser sat on either side. Pictures decorated the tops of them.

The people in them smiling and carefree. Smiling in relief that she was not in an alien-infested world she walked up to the dresser and picked up a picture of three girls. All three were beautiful, the one in the middle had long brown hair and dark eyes.

She was laughing, a smile stretched across her face as her two friends on either side of her tugged her arms toward them. The one on the right was a dark-skinned girl, raven-colored hair with a smooth complexion and dark laughing eyes, the girl on the left was fair-skinned and had blond hair that fell in waves down her shoulders.

The picture portrayed happiness. The three girls in the picture didn't know pain. Smiling softly, Harry traced the picture, finding writing on the bottom of the frame.

_Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie: Friends 4ever._

Sighing, Harry put the photo back on the dresser, sending out a silent apology to whichever girl in the photo this room belonged to, she began to open the drawers to find something to wear.

She picked out a dark blue shirt and black yoga pants. Deciding it would be too weird to wear the girl's undergarments, and she didn't want to risk destroying anything by attempting to transfigure something, she went to search for a bathroom. Finding it down the hall, she sent out a silent thanks that there was a fluffy towel already on the rack, with soap in the shower.

Turning on the hot spray, she let the blanket fall to the floor as she stepped in. Sighing in relief as the hot spray slid down her back. She scrubbed her self vigorously.

Ten minutes later, Harry was clean of all the dead skin and soot in front of the bathroom mirror staring at her face. Her eyes flicked over every feature, taking in what was the same and what was different. Her black hair framed her head in short black spikes mixed with a dark blood red.

Her emerald eyes that she was gifted from her mother were molten and swirled continuously in a circle.

A soft glow emitting from them. Her face was narrow and smooth. Her nose narrow and her cheekbones high. Golden lines in the shapes of feathers framed her face and flowed down her chest and arms.

Pursing her now full and plump red lips, Harry cursed. She had never been a traditional beauty. Her family saw to that with her malnourishment. Yet now…she couldn't deny that she had beauty, one that was otherworldly. She looked like one of the High Court Fae.

Glamours would be her new best friend it seemed. She wouldn't be able to seek out civilization until she could hide her new features from the populace and control her magic.

She didn't know if they had magicals in this world and didn't want to chance a witch hunt on her hands. She didn't fancy becoming a lab rat, thanks. Rubbing a hand down her face, she sighed, feeling her turbulent magic bubbling beneath her skin, the pressure in her back twitched. She had her work cut out for her.

A/N: So this is my second profile because originally I left for personal reasons. Namely writers block, other things etc. And I didn't want the added pressure to update old stories. Since I decided to get back into writing I am just going to move this story over to my other profile. My other profile is Darkangel9872005. Head over there to add it to your favorites. It will only be updated over there.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries

A/N: So this is my second profile because originally I left for personal reasons. Namely writers block, other things etc. And I didn't want the added pressure to update old stories. Since I decided to get back into writing I am just going to move this story over to my other profile. My other profile is Darkangel9872005. Head over there to add it to your favorites. It will only be updated over there.

Chapter 3

The air was crisp, the scent of mulch and pine hung heavy in the air. Wind danced in the trees as light filtered through the thick foliage and glittered on the calm water of the lake.

Water lapped softly upon the dock and the wooden grooves dug gently into her hands as Harry dipped her toes in the water below.

Harry sat on the edge of the dock by the lake house, her head tilted back as she breathed deeply in meditation. Her dark hair had grown to her ears, soft like downy feathers. Opening her eyes, she lazily watched the clouds float by.

Three months had gone since her arrival in the new world with no one ever coming to her little house in the wood.

She had survived at first by eating the non-perishables in the pantry and fishing from the lake once the food ran out. In that time she had practiced meditating every day to immerse herself in her magic.

Knowing her changed magic and how it affected her was important.

She found her magic to be eager to answer to her will but that if she wasn't specific enough in her wants it would have unexpected results.

Through a lot of trial and error, she has gotten it to the point where she doesn't over power things anymore.

She had also practiced fire travel, finding it a lot safer than aparation. She could go places she had never been, she just had to desire it enough like how she found the lake house.

She also took to running the length of the lake every morning, finding that she was extremely fast on her feet and discovered that she inherited a Phoenix's strength.

Though that had been entirely by accident when she ripped a door clean off its hinges.

Overall it had been a productive and educational three months. Hissing in irritation as sharp pain shot through her shoulder blades, she dug her fingers into her back. That was the fourth time that morning.

The back pain was becoming more frequent. Clenching her teeth, Harry stood up, the wind tousling her short hair.

Breathing out and closing her eyes in frustration when another wave of pain crashed into her, Harry fell to her knees.

Harry willed her magic to make the pain stop, but it kept growing. The pressure increasing until finally Harry screamed as something burst from her back. Panting, Harry opened her eyes as something heavy pressed on her shoulders.

Looking over her shoulder to see what it was, she gasped in surprise at what she saw. Wings. They were bloody and covered in fluid, but there was no denying what they were. Leaning back on her knees, Harry tried to flex her back muscles.

The wings twitched. Giving a disbelieving laugh, Harry jumped into the lake to clean them off. Flexing her back muscles she willed the wings to flutter in the water.

Surprisingly they did. Swimming up for air, Harry extended her new appendages out as far as she could. From what she could see, they stretched out about 6 feet each and were a dark mulled wine color. Laughing softly, Harry climbed up the ladder on the dock.

She panted out of breath, not quite used to the weight of the new limbs.

Laying out to dry out in the sun, she grinned and fell into a light doze. Thoughts of soaring through the stars following her into sleep.

Harry's return to awareness was jarring. Going from sleep to alert in moments. Blinking dazedly, she took in the setting sun and the gentle sounds of the water lapping at the dock.

Tilting her head in confusion, she tried to figure out what caused her sudden wakefulness.

Hefting herself to her feet, her hands pushing against the grooves in the wood of the dock as she stood, she felt her magic spark beneath her skin. Her new appendages were a heavy weight against her back as she turned, the limbs twitching as wind tussled her feathers.

Looking around her, Harry tried to find something amiss. Taking in the house and the wood around her. Her magic pulsed against her skin, as if in anticipation.

Harry suddenly realized that the her surroundings were still, quiet, as if holding its breath. There was no rustling of leaves, no scurrying of small critters and no bird song. The kind of stillness that only comes in the wild when a predator was in the vicinity.

A sense of wariness filled her, pursing her lips in annoyance at something interrupting her peace, Harry cast a glamour on herself. She didn't know why she felt the need to, she couldn't sense anyone near enough to discover her.

However, the feeling of something predatory lingered in the air. Closing her eyes, Harry cast her magic outwards. Asking it to spread far and wide. Too find that which caused the disturbance she felt. Harry had never done this before, but it was instinct.

As she did so, she felt the wildlife taking shelter in the trees and ground.

She felt the presence of what must be people, dotted throughout the forest miles from where she was. Campers, most likely. Most of them felt happy, relaxed and ignorant of the predator that stalked the trees around them.

Then finally she felt something. There on the edge of her consciousness, fear and an unquenchable hunger.

A group of life forms scurried around in desperate fear as something powerful and hungry stalked them. One by one, the life forms Harry felt were snuffed out. Until all that remained was the one who hunted.

Surprisingly, Harry felt only curiousity at this new development and a desire to see what stalked the wood. Opening her eyes on an inhale, Harry felt flames carress her skin as she fire traveled unexpectedly.

Harry quickly hid behind the first tree she saw, once she realized what she had done. Cursing her lack of self preservation, she peeked around the trunk of the pine she hid behind.

Harry gasped as she took in the carnage.

A campsite was before her, a yellow tent was collapsed on itself. A body thrown at an awkward angle lay on top of it. Smoke rose into the sky from a body that lay upon the campfire. Blood soaked the floor around three more bodies that lay in a heap a few feet from the tent and fire.

Harry breathed through her mouth as the smell of burning flesh caused her to gag. Backing up, Harry realized something. She didn't see the predator. Alarmed, she turned, hit something warm and solid. Blinking, hands grasped her arms steadying her.

Harry looked up into scorching blue eyes that were tinged in red with veins spreading like bloody roots around eyelids and cheeks.

Harry only had a moment to register the striking beauty of the dark haired man that held her with sharp fangs protruding from his smirking mouth before his head was suddenly buried in her neck.

Pain exploded across her senses as what she knew must be a vampire's fangs pierced her throat. A scream tore from her mouth that quickly turned into a strangled moan that the man echoed as the pain turned into heated pleasure along her nerves.

Blinking in a daze, she panted as her hands pushed weakly against a firm chest. Harry could hear the vampire drinking her life blood away. With each pull he took, fire scorched her veins.

She didn't know if she wanted to push the man away or pull him closer. Logically, she knew if she didn't do something, she'd be the next body thrown carelessly around the campsite.

Panting dazedly, Harry tried to think past the pleasure she was feeling. Calling her magic to her, she pushed with all her strength against the vampire.

The man went flying, crashing through a number of trees as Harry fell back against the trunk and slid down to rest at its base. Her hand pressing against her wounded neck.

Breathless, she could feel the bleeding begin to slow as her neck began to heal. Her body was shaky as aftershocks of the attack skated along her nerve endings, causing her to shiver.

Just as suddenly as the vampire had flown through the forest, knocking down trees, he was suddenly crouched in front of her. His blue eyes smoldering as he licked his lips and fangs.

His pupils were blown wide in his blood induced haze or lust, Harry couldn't tell. But he too was panting, and he was staring at her in curiosity now.

The veins spider webbing his eyes had faded, leaving only his stunning ocean blue behind. Harry counted that as a win at least.

Now that she had time to observe him, since they were locked in some sort of staring contest now, she took him in.

He was truly a beautiful creature. Dark black hair curled like a halo round his head, high cheek bones framed his face, and he had full lips that seemed to have a permanent smile tucked into the corners of his mouth.

He was lithe, a quiet strength stretched the length of his body, sinewy corded muscles rippled along his arms and thighs as he crouched before her.

His eyes flicked to her hand that held her neck, breathing through his nose, his eyes fluttered.

The vampire moaned, snatching her hand, he licked her palm. Gasping in surprise, Harry squeaked, feeling her face heat in embarrassment as the man gave her a heated stare with half lidded eyes as he continued to trail his tongue along her hand.

"Stop that." Harry demanded, voice strangled and throat dry. Harry tugged her hand, but her body was betraying her. The man's ministrations were making her body feel like a limp noodle.

Her super strength has seemed to go out the window in the face of pleasure she should not be feeling, damn it.

Harry shivered as she pressed her back against the tree trunk, she could feel the wood pressing into her wings. The feeling was decidedly uncomfortable.

A smile stretched the man's mouth as instead of stopping he stuck her bloody finger into his mouth.

Harry's eyes grew wide in shock and she sucked in her breath between her teeth in a strangled gasp.

Harry tore her hand from the vampires hold as she called her magic to push the man away from her, instead her flames answered her call and she found herself in the trees above the camp.

Panting now, Harry's eyes found the vampire as amused laughter filled the air. The man was right where she left him, a beautiful smile stretched across his face as his eyes locked with her own.

"Well, well, now whatever could you be? Your blood is the best I've ever tasted. I've never had such a reaction from my victims before nor have I ever come across someone that travels through fire and can toss me around that was not a vampire." The man queried as he licked his lips.

His eyes fluttered closed as a sinful moan sounded through the trees.

"Merlin, will you stop that. Freaking pervert." Harry growled out, cheeks on fire. Her wings twitched in agitation. Luckily, the glamour held.

The creature laughed again, breathless. His eyes glittering in amusement as he stared up at her.

"Did you say Merlin?" He laughed and jumped up to land on her tree branch. Harry held her hand that wasn't bloody in front of her to ward him off.

"Stay back, you. I'll set you on fire if you come any closer." Instead of getting angry, the man's smile stretched wider in amusement.

"Oh? Hmm." The vampire hummed and tilted his head in consideration. "Damon." He said.

"What?" Harry asked in surprise. The sun had long since set. Night had fallen and the crisp evening air brushed against Harry's bloodied face.

"My name. It's Damon, Damon Salvatore. What's yours, miss fire traveler?" The vampire questioned. Blinking in surprise, Harry stared at the man in disbelief.

"Weren't you just trying to eat me? Do you always ask for the names of your victims or something? Is that like a thing?" Harry asked, her voice incredulous. The man, Damon, chuckled amused. His blue eyes sparkling.

"I've decided I like you. Your interesting, I won't bite you again unless you want me to. Sounded like you enjoyed it just as much as I did." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

A smile stretched his mouth that was all teeth as his eyes pointedly flicked to her healed neck. Harry blushed, coughing in embarrassment Harry flicked Damon off, startling another laugh out of him.

Pursing her lips, Harry regarded the creature before her. While it was true, he had pretty much just tried to have her for dinner, she didn't hold it against him.

He was a vampire after all and drinking blood was in their nature. Though, she was a little worried about both of their reactions to his drinking of her blood.

Harry had been in this world for three months without any social interaction. She needed someone to guide her in this world. Who better than someone she didn't have to hide herself from.

He also owed her as far as she was concerned for trying to eat her.

Taking in his face, Harry decided. Nodding to herself, she spoke.

"My name is Harry Potter. I'd day nice to meet you, but you did just try to eat me." And Damon laughed.

A/N: So this is my second profile because originally I left for personal reasons. Namely writers block, other things etc. And I didn't want the added pressure to update old stories. Since I decided to get back into writing I am just going to move this story over to my other profile. My other profile is Darkangel9872005. Head over there to add it to your favorites. It will only be updated over there.


End file.
